


Distractions

by theiapiyaah



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week, i just love them okay, im new and i dont know how to do tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theiapiyaah/pseuds/theiapiyaah
Summary: A little something I wrote for Korrasami Week 2k20. Enjoy!
Relationships: Korra / Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Distractions

It had been a really long day for Korra. She was tossing and turning in bed the whole night, mulling over the day's events in an attempt to calm herself down. Between Asami and the brothers moving in to Air Temple Island and Korra's airbending training - she felt like she was all over the place. She was tired, yes, but her body felt jittery, restless - like she was tightly wound string that was a few tweaks away from snapping.

This happened a lot, all things considered, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that she had a few things up her sleeve. Most of the ideas were too outlandish and dangerous to do at dawn so she immediately ruled them out. That only left one thing to do. Smiling to herself, she pushed out of bed and padded out of her room, taking care not to wake up the polar bear-dog dozing off beside the bed.

She was slowly making her way down the hall, the bent fire in her palm softly illuminating and throwing shadows against the halls. She heard rustling from two doors down, making her pause and snuff out the fire as she hesitantly walked towards the door. When she was close enough to take a peek, she saw Asami sitting by the window, her knees pulled up and against her chest, her head tucked in. Her breaths were coming out sharp and ragged, a stark contrast to the quiet of dawn.

It broke Korra's heart to see Asami like this. She hadn't been friends with the girl for that long but that would never stopped her from reaching out and offering to lend an ear - or a hand if they asked for it. She raised a fist and knocked softly on the door to catch her attention, "Hey."

The moonlight from outside didn't offer much in terms of visibility, but she saw Asami's head shoot up, arms immediately following and wiping away what Korra thought were tears. She saw the girl take calming breaths before turning to face the door. "Hey Korra," came a soft whisper.

Tentatively, Korra straightened, her eyes fixed on the girl in front of her. She was about to ask if she could come in - maybe ask if the other girl wanted to talk about it - but she bit her tongue and said something else instead. Clearing her throat, she shifted her weight from left to right, "I was going to go out in the courtyard for a bit." She dropped her gaze, suddenly feeling pensive and nervous, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" She let out a breath as her hand reached out to scratch the back of her neck as a reflex.

"I'd like that." She could still hear her sniffling; she heard Asami stand and smooth out her clothes before walking towards her. By then, Korra had bent back a flame and looked up, just catching Asami give her the smallest of smiles when they both made their way silently out of the hall.

The whole time they were walking, Korra mulled over her thoughts. Should she strike up a conversation? Should she prod her to talk about what happened? Deciding against these, she thought it would be best to keep quiet for now. She knew that, if the roles were reversed, she wouldn't want people poking and prodding her when the wound was fresh. It never did anyone any favors.

It took a couple of minutes for them to reach the courtyard. Both girls stood looking out into the bay, their shoulders barely touching as the sea breeze blew faintly, bringing a whiff of salt and something else Korra couldn't quite place. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the other girl. Asami had taken to closing her eyes, head slightly upturned towards the sky. She could see the sadness on her face, though it was easy to miss. It showed in the way Asami's shoulders sagged a bit, as if the weight was too much to bear right now; it was in the slight downturn of her lips, barely visible but unmistakably there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Korra tentatively prodded, turning her head away, voice barely above a whisper but loud enough for the other girl to hear.

She heard Asami take a deep breath and let out a long sigh, "Not right now, I think." A beat passed before she spoke again, turning her body towards Korra, her jade eyes seemingly more vibrant in the dim moonlight. "Why are we outside, Korra?"

Korra smiled, a plan brewing in her head. If Asami wasn't ready to talk, she'd help get her mind off of things at the very least. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd do T'ai chi. Would you like to join me?"

She saw the other girl's brow scrunch up, her arms around her chest as she looked like she was thinking about it. Korra kept her eyes on her, for what seemed like minutes before Asami spoke up. "I've never done it before. You wouldn't mind teaching me, would you?" she whispered, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

It didn't quite reach her eyes, but Korra would take it nonetheless. For some reason, gaining Asami's trust and becoming one of her close friends meant more to her now than the unavoidable lecture she was going to get from Tenzin during airbending training later this morning. Cheering Asami up was the most important thing in the world to her right now, and she'd be damned if she was going to fail that task.

For the next half an hour or so, Korra went through the basic stances with Asami, always patient and never rushing things - even when the other girl huffed in frustration a few times. Korra would say some stupid anecdote which never failed to make Asami laugh, reveling in the melodious sound. It was calming, like a centering breath, and it made her feel at ease. Safe to say, both girls stayed up doing T'ai chi until the sun started peeking out from beyond the horizon. 

They were on the ground panting from exertion after having done the final stance when one of them spoke up. "Thank you, Korra. I needed this."  
She could hear Asami smiling, in the way her voice lilted upwards. Korra glanced sideways, catching Asami's eye as she did, the start of a smile tugging at the edges of her lips, "You're welcome, Asami."

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic! :D Big thanks to my brother, mech, for being my constant and my proofreader. I will accept constructive criticism! :)


End file.
